


Fantaisie de la Saint Valentin

by Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Implied Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Implied Yamaguchi Tadashi/Shimada Makoto, Lemon, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Iwaizumi Hajime, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Ah la Saint Valentin, fête des amoureux et surtout des chocolats. Le jour J approche quand Hinata reçoit une lettre d'amour dans son casier. Qui cela peut-il bien être? Yaoi. SugaHina.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	

La Saint Valentin approchait à grands pas et qui dit fête des amoureux, dit réception de belles lettres d'amour et collection de chocolats en perspective. "Aaah, j'ai trop hâte que la Saint Valentin arrive, fit Tanaka pendant que tout le monde se changeait dans le local, à moi tous les chocolats de mes admiratrices. Qui sait? Peut-être que Kiyoko-san m'en fera un.

\- Il faut encore que tu aies une admiratrice, rétorqua Tsukishima en enfilant son blouson.

\- Ferme la, Tsukishima. J'ai reçu une lettre d'amour, aujourd'hui.

\- Tsukki en a reçu quatre, répondit innocemment Yamaguchi, cela ne se voit pas mais il a beaucoup de succès.

\- Tais-toi, Yamaguchi, fit le blond en soupirant. Ce genre d'inepties ne l'interessant pas, il avait l'habitude de demander à Yamaguchi de jeter les lettres à la poubelle.

\- Désolé, Tsukki." Lui-même n'avait reçu aucune lettre mais cela ne l'inquiétait nullement. Il avait une soirée de prévue pour la Saint Valentin avec Shimada-san.

Tanaka fut mortifié par cette nouvelle et Nishinoya lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour lui remonter le moral. "Allez, Ryu. Tu as reçu une lettre, c'est l'essentiel. Elle disait quoi, d'ailleurs?

\- Que ma chère et tendre pensait très fort à moi et qu'elle m'encourageait pour le volley, il eut un regard rêveur, elle se confessera à moi le jour de la Saint Valentin même si elle dit que je la rejeterai surement, je me demande bien pourquoi. Ah, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie." Il ignorait cependant le regard nerveux que lui lançait Ennoshita au loin.

\- Moi, je vais préparer un bon chocolat pour Asahi, déclara fièrement le libero, tu le voudrais comment d'ailleurs?, dit-il à l'adresse de son petit ami.

\- Pas trop amer avec des amandes, répondit celui-ci en enfilant son pantalon, je t'en ferai un aussi, comme ça on se fera un échange de chocolats.

\- Pas de souci, fit Nishinoya en souriant, j'en veux un avec plein de caramel dedans."

Asahi hocha la tête sous l'oeil attendri de Sugawara pendant que Sawamura regardait les messages d'amour présents dans son téléphone provenant tous de la même personne. C'est du harcèlement à force et comment a-t-il fait pour avoir mon numéro?

"Encore Terushima?, lui demanda le vice-capitaine.

\- Oui, fit-il en soupirant, la Saint Valentin l'inspire, on dirait."

Pourtant, il avait remarqué que Daichi n'effaçait pas les messages écrits.

"Tu devrais être plus honnête, Daichi.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien." Au fond, lui-même avait conscience de ses sentiments envers un certain petit feinteur roux mais il ne lui avait encore rien avoué. Il profita donc de la Saint Valentin pour le faire de manière très subtile.

Kageyama, de son coté, regardait Hinata qui semblait tout frémissant. Pour lui, la Saint Valentin l'indifférait ou du moins, il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Par contre, il se demandait pour pour le roux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hinata? Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes?

\- Non, s'indigna Hinata, c'est juste que j'ai reçu une lettre d'amour aujourd'hui et je suis super content.

-Tu en as reçu une, petit veinard?, le taquina Tanaka, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette lettre?

\- Euuuh...

-...Assez discuté, on va au gymnase s'entrainer, coupa Sawamura.

Tanaka fut bien sûr un peu déçu mais il pourrait demander à Hinata plus tard. Ils sortirent ensuite tous du local pour partir au gymnase. L'entrainement se déroula comme d'habitude même si Tanaka continuait encore à taquiner Hinata au sujet de sa lettre d'amour. Le roux se posa un moment et vit Sugawara-san lui passer une bouteille d'eau. "Tiens, tu dois avoir soif.

\- Merci, Sugawara-san, fit Hinata en souriant.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi après l'entrainement?"

Le roux fut étonné de cette proposition. "Ça fait loin pour aller chez moi et je ne veux pas que cela te rallonge pour rentrer chez toi.

\- J'en ai envie, Hinata, répondit Sugawara en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux, comme ça, tu te sentiras moins seul sur le chemin du retour.

\- D'accord, Sugawara-san, et merci.

\- De rien." Hinata eut chaud au coeur face au doux sourire que lui avait adressé le vice-capitaine. Sugawara-san lui témoignait toujours énormement de gentillesse et cela le touchait profondement. "Hé, imbécile, on continue à s'entrainer.

\- Ferme la, j'arrive, rétorqua le roux à Kageyama qui l'attendait sur le terrain.

Après l'entrainement, tout le monde se changea de nouveau dans le local et se sépara pour rentrer chez lui. Sawamura rentrait avec Asahi qui promit à Nishinoya de rentrer avec lui la prochaine fois, le libero se retrouva donc avec Tanaka, Ennoshita et les autres premières, Tsukishima rentrait inhabituellement seul mais il n'en avait cure, Yamaguchi étant parti voir Shimada-san et Kageyama rentra seul.

Cela laissait Hinata qui partit avec Sugawara, ce dernier écoutant tranquillement le récit de la journée du roux. "J'avoue que j'ai du mal en anglais, j'ai peur de foirer de nouveau l'examen.

\- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, lui proposa le vice-capitaine.

\- C'est vrai?, s'enthousiasma Hinata avant de se reprendre, euh non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu es en terminale et tu as les examens d'entrée à préparer.

\- J'ai un peu de temps pour ça aussi, le rassura Sugawara en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci beaucoup Sugawara-san."

Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du chemin qui menait chez le roux. "C'est gentil de m'avoir raccompagné, Sugawara-san.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai bien aimé te raccompagner, il lui embrassa tendrement la joue, rentre bien."

Hinata le regarda partir, tout confus. Il rougit à la simple pensée de ce baiser sur la joue. Sugawara-san avait beau être gentil comme tout, Hinata ne s'attendait pas à ça. Son coeur manqua un battement, cependant. Le roux secoua la tête. Il avait déjà une admiratrice.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata reçut de nouveau une lettre dans son casier. Une lettre et un petit poème qui le comparait à un petit soleil. Le roux rougit légèrement avant d'aller dans la salle de classe. La Saint Valentin avait lieu demain, il saurait donc de qui il s'agit et, au fond de lui, il avait hâte de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il eut une surprise lorsqu'un de ses camarades de classe lui annonça à la pause déjeuner pendant qu'lisait de nouveau le poème : "Hinata, il y a un terminale qui veut te voir."

Le roux sortit de la salle de classe pour voir Sugawara qui l'attendait. "On mange ensemble?" Shouyou fut étonné de le voir ici mais hocha la tête en souriant. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec le vice-capitaine. Ils mangèrent donc non loin du gymnase, assis près de l'entrée. Le roux regardait le panier-repas de Sugawara avec envie. Ces croquettes avaient l'air délicieuses. "Tu en veux un peu?, lui demanda malicieusement le vice-capitaine. Hinata trésaillit en s'empourprant d'avoir été pris par surprise.

"Euh, je..."

Koushi sourit face à cette vue si adorable. Il pris une croquette à l'aide de ses baguettes et la tendit au roux : "Fais "Aaaaah!".

Hinata hésita un moment mais cette croquette lui faisait tellement envie. Il ouvrit donc la bouche : "Aaaah!"

Sugawara lui donna joyeusement la becquée en souriant. Il ne se lassait jamais de voir cette petite bouille mignonne. "Tu peux en avoir aussi du mien, Sugawara-san, proposa alors Hinata après avoir mangé la croquette qu'il trouva d'ailleurs succulente.

\- D'accord, alors je prendrai bien un peu d'omelette." Il pencha un peu la tête. "Tu m'en donnes un peu?" Hinata comprit de quelle manière le vice-capitaine voulait en avoir. Il prit donc avec ses baguettes une omelette et la fit manger à Sugawara qui l'avala en souriant. "Délicieux."

Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Cependant, le roux mangeait tellement vite qu'il y eut des grains de riz sur le visage. Sugawara le débarbouilla affectueusement à l'aide d'un mouchoir. "Tu en as mis partout." Hinata s'empourpra. "Ce n'est pas grave, Hinata. Il faut juste que tu fasses attention quand tu manges, tu risques d'avoir mal au ventre à force de le faire trop vite.

\- Mais c'est tellement bon, c'est plus fort que moi."

Le vice-capitaine pensait distraitement à un autre contexte dans lequel Hinata pourrait dire ces mots mais il préférait ne pas trop se focaliser dessus. "J'ai vu que tu as encore reçu un petit mot? Je t'ai vu le lire en allant devant ta salle.

\- Ah, euh oui, fit Shouyou en souriant, je suis content d'avoir reçu cette lettre et j'ai hâte de savoir qui c'est. J'aurai la réponse demain, c'est la Saint Valentin...Aaah!"

Sugawara-san venait de s'approcher de nouveau de lui pour lui embrasser la joue. "S-Sugawara-san, mais q-qu'est-ce que...?" La sonnerie des cours retentit. "Cela va être l'heure de retourner en cours, déclara le vice-capitaine en prenant son panier-repas vide, j'ai été heureux d'avoir mangé avec toi, Hinata, on devrait recommencer. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Le coeur de Shouyou se mit à tambouriner. Il se sentait de plus en plus étrange, le vice-capitaine le rendait tout chose ces derniers temps et ce sourire affectueux qu'il lui offrait. Guuuaaah! "D-d'accord, Sugawara-san.

\- Je vais te raccompagner dans ta salle de classe."lui proposa-t-il en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever. Hinata remarqua qu'il ne lui avait pas lâché la main pendant le trajet. "Voilà. A plus tard, à l'entrainement."

Sugawara le regarda s'asseoir, le visage empli de confusion avant de partir à l'étage des classes de terminale. Il ne savait pas comment Shouyou allait réagir lorsqu'il lui révélerait la vérité quant aux lettres. Au vu des charmantes réactions à ses petites avances, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être une chance.

Lorsque toute l'équipe se mit à s'entrainer dans le gymnase, le capitaine fut étonné de voir Oikawa à l'entrée du gymnase. "Qu'est-ce que le Grand Roi fait ici?, s'enquit nerveusement Hinata.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Kageyama mais il n'en était pas moins stressé.

Sawamura arriva vers eux. "Kageyama, Oikawa veut te voir."

Le passeur partit donc voir son rival qui lui tendit une lettre et un chocolat en forme de ballon de volley. Il la regardait curieusement quand celui-ci lui déclara avec mépris : "Je fais seulement le facteur.

\- Merci, fit Tobio un peu confus. Qui avait écrit cette lettre et d'où venait ce chocolat?

\- Je vais te laisser, dit Oikawa en grommelant.

Le numéro 9 rentra perplexe. Quelqu'un d'Aoba Jousai avait des vues sur lui? Ils étaient supposés être rivaux 0, non? Il posa les cadeaux sur le banc sous l'oeil surpris de Tanaka. "Tu as reçu un chocolat, Kageyama? C'est de qui? Pas de ce sale type, quand même.

\- Non, Oikawa-san a seulement fait le messager.

\- Quelqu'un aime le roi? C'est très courageux de sa part."

Le numéro 9 grogna avant de rétorquer à Tsukishima : "Pour aimer une grande perche comme toi, il faut être masochiste.

\- Taisez-vous et continuez à vous entrainer, ordonna Sawamura avant qu'il y eut dispute.

Tous retournèrent à l'entrainement avant de tout ranger et de se changer au local. Tanaka était tout heureux à cause d'une nouvelle lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin. "J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain. Cette Saint Valentin aura une signification particulière.

\- Et si tu es déçu lorsque tu la verras, que feras-tu?"

Tous se retournèrent vers un Ennoshita visiblement très énervé. "Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ennoshita?" Son ami avait changé ces temps-ci. Il l'avait amené à l'infirmerie puis veillé sur lui lorsqu'il s'était senti mal la dernière fois à cause d'un coup de froid.

Le brun l'aidait aussi pour réviser et il lui semblait qu'il avait été plus sévère avec lui qu'avec Noya et c'était souvent Ennoshita qui le soutenait en cas de coups durs, c'est-à-dire lorsque Kiyoko-san ou une autre fille le rejetait alors pourquoi s'énervait-il pour la lettre? Il devrait être content pour lui, non?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Chikara?, demanda un Nishinoya inquiet.

\- Rien, oubliez ça. Je dois être fatigué."

Sawamura et Sugawara ne purent simplement s'empêcher d'être préoccupés. Ennoshita avait un tempérament calme, c'était rare de le voir en colère. "Il vaut mieux que tu rentres te reposer, alors, déclara Sugawara.

Le brun hocha la tête avant de partir à la confusion de tout le monde, sauf Tsukishima qui n'avait pas envie d'être mêlé à tout ça. Le reste de l'équipe se changea et sortit du local pour quitter le lycée. Sawamura leur paya à tous une brioche à la viande qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. "Demain, nous n'avons pas entrainement, fit le capitaine, cependant, ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher. Vous pouvez fêter la Saint Valentin comme bon vous semble mais n'abusez pas des chocolats ou...d'autres choses, termina-t-il non sans rougir. "C'est surtout à toi que je parle, ajouta-t-il à Asahi qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure.

\- M-Mais j-je ne vais r-rien faire, bafouilla le numéro 3 en s'empourprant davantage.

\- Asahi, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié l'échange de chocolats et la soirée qui va avec, s'indigna Yû.

\- Euuuh, Asahi soupira, non je ne l'ai pas oublié.

\- Alors Nishinoya a intéret d'être en forme après-demain, murmura le capitaine d'un ton on ne peut plus menaçant.

\- Suga, tu peux m'aider?"

Le vice-capitaine eut un petit sourire. "Asahi ne sera probablement pas le seul à passer la soirée en amoureux, Daichi, sois plus gentil avec lui."

Sawamura regarda Sugawara. Apparemment, lui-aussi avait la même idée en tête. Le capitaine poussa un soupir lorsqu'il reçut encore un message sur son portable. Une photo montrant du chocolat en train d'être versé dans un moule était présente dessus. "Préparation du chocolat de Saint Valentin fait avec amour en cours de cuisine. Tu y auras droit demain. Je passe te chercher après les cours donc prépare ta soirée."

Autant accepter. Cela va me détendre un peu, qui sait?

Le jour de la Saint Valentin :

Hinata fut heureux de recevoir un mignon petit chocolat décoré d'un petit corbeau fait en chocolat blanc. Une lettre était écrite. "Je t'attendrai à la fin des cours, garde le chocolat en attendant."

Le roux eut un grand sourire."Qu'est-ce que tu as encore?" Kageyama se trouvait derrière lui."Je viens de recevoir mon chocolat, déclara joyeusement Shouyou en lui montrant son présent, et toi? Tu as découvert qui c'est?"

Kageyama détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement : "Oui et j'irai le voir après les cours."

La sonnerie des cours retentit et tous deux partirent dans la salle de classe. Tanaka suivit peu après avec un chocolat en forme de coeur dans ses mains. Il devait attendre la fin des cours pour rencontrer la personne qui lui avait offert tout ça.

Le lieu de rendez-vous se trouve derrière le lycée. Nishinoya lui avait dit qu'Asahi et lui feraient leurs échanges de chocolat chez le numéro 3 vu que ses parents étaient absents quant à Ennoshita...Il semblait l'éviter.

La journée passa vite et tous sortirent de leurs salles de classes respectives, impatients à l'idée de rejoindrs leurs valentins.

Kageyama fut le premier à sortir, il partit en direction du lycée d'Aoba Jousai où l'attendait celui qui lui avait envoyé le chocolat.

Malheureusement, un certain Grand Roi était en train de bouder dans son coin en les regardant d'un air mauvais. "Laisse tomber, fit Iwaizumi en lui prenant la main, il ne supporte pas que je te fasse ma déclaration, surtout que Monsieur sort avec notre pire rival.

\- C'est différent, s'indigna Oikawa, je sors avec Ushiwaka pour mieux le manipuler.

\- A d'autres. Alors, dit-il à Kageyama en fuyant un peu son regard, c'est d'accord?"

Tobio serra la main en répondant timidement : "Oui, Iwaizumi-san et merci pour le chocolat. Il était très bon."

Hajime lui sourit en lui caressant brièvement les cheveux. Tobio avait beau été devenu quelqu'un de très exigeant au tempérament plus que colérique, il lui restait toujours cette part d'innocence qui lui avait plu au collège. "Et si nous allions chez moi passer la Saint Valentin?, lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant un rapide baiser. Kageyama lui adressa un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

"Ah, vous m'écoeurez tous les deux, se renfrogna le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai, je vais appeler mon petit ami, tiens."

Tobio et Hajime l'ignorèrent pour partir chez le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai afin de fêter dignement la Saint Valentin comme il se doit.

Ryûnosuke attendit fébrilement derrière le lycée comme convenu, il faisait un peu froid donc il frotta ses mains pour se réchauffer un peu. Une autre paire de mains tièdes prit délicatement les siennes pour les frictionner doucement. "Tu auras moins froid comme ça."

Tanaka ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Ennoshita qui fuit d'emblée son regard. "C'est moi qui ait écrit ces lettres et fait le chocolat aussi. Au début, je voulais t'en écrire une pour t'encourager mais après je me suis vite pris au jeu...J'ai des sentiments pour toi après tout, poursuivit-il avec un rire gêné, je suppose que tu es déçu."

Certes Ryûnosuke était un peu surpris, l'attitude qu'avait eu Ennoshita la veille lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ne lache ses mains non plus. "Je n'ai toujours pas mangé le chocolat que tu m'as fait, on le partage?"

Chikara fut étonné devant le sourire de Tanaka et surtout par le baiser qui suivit. Il y répondit cependant, heureux que Ryûnosuke réponde à ses sentiments.

Sawamura sortit du lycée en compagnie de Sugawara qui se mit près du garage à vélo. Il partit un peu plus loin dans l'entrée où Terushima l'attendait. "Sawamura-san, fit le capitaine de Johzenji en le prenant dans ses bras, joyeuse Saint Valentin." Il rompit son étreinte en lui présentant son chocolat. "Tiens, voici mon chocolat, j'y ai mis tout mon amour.

\- Merci, Terushima, dit Sawamura en le prenant. Celui-ci était au lait en forme de coeur avec des corbeaux en chocolat noir décoré dessus. "Il a l'air délicieux.

\- Vas-y, goûte.

Daichi déballa le chocolat et en prit un morceau sous le regard attentif de Yuuji. "C'est bon.

\- Youpi!, s'exclama Terushima un énorme sourire aux lèvres, j'avais peur de m'être tromper dans les grammages."

Daichi eut un petit rire face à la réaction du plus jeune. Cela lui donnait un petit coté mignon. Yuuji prit alors le capitaine de Karasuno par la taille. "On va chez moi?, lui demanda-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe. Daichi soupira. "C'était prévu au programme, non?"

Yuuji eut un grand sourire pendant qu'ils marchèrent en direction de chez lui. "Ne fais pas cette tête, tu vas voir. On va bien s'amuser."

Daichi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face à tant d'empressement. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier que Terushima l'attirait, peut-être le coté enfantin certainement qui lui donnait envie de veiller sur lui. Le brun embrassa affectueusement la joue de Yuuji qui fut tout guilleret. Cette soirée de Saint Valentin allait être la plus cool qu'il eut jamais eu.

Hinata partit en direction du garage à vélo pour voir Sugawara qui l'attendait. "Sugawara-san?

\- Tu as gardé le chocolat comme je te l'ai demandé, Hinata?"

Alors c'était lui? Le roux se sentit extrêmement soulagé. "Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de continuer en rougissant légèrement, euuuh, tu veux faire quoi maintenant?"

Koushi sourit. Shouyou acceptait donc ses sentiments. Il en fut content. "Allons chez moi déguster le chocolat et fêter la Saint Valentin."

Le roux fut intimidé d'être dans la chambre d'un de ses senpais, cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Il sursauta lorsque Sugawara arriva avec un plateau rempli de deux verres de lait qu'il posa sur la table basse présente au milieu de la pièce où se trouvait aussi le chocolat qu'il avait fait pour Shouyou. "Voilà". Il eut un petit sourire devant la silhouette toute tremblante du roux. "Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, fit-il en s'installant près de lui, le chocolat déballé à la main, je ne mords pas."

Shouyou poussa un cri de surprise quand Sugawara le mit sur ses genoux. Deux bras le calinèrent tendrement. Le roux se laissa aller en se blotissant davantage dans ce doux cocon avant de s'apercevoir qu'une des mains coupa un bout de chocolat pour le porter à ses lèvres. Le numéro 10 le prit dans sa bouche, se délectant de la saveur sucrée.

"C'est bon?" Shouyou hocha la tête en souriant : "Oui, c'est très bon. Merci beaucoup pour le chocolat, Sugawara-san.

\- De rien, c'est normal de faire un chocolat pour la personne dont on est amoureux, non?"

Le roux sourit adorablement pendant que le vice-capitaine lui embrassa le front : "Euh oui, il faudra que je te fasse un cadeau pour le Jour Blanc."

Koushi lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de lui présenter un autre morceau de chocolat. "Tu en veux encore?"

Shouyou hocha la tête en mangeant un autre morceau avant de se faire happer les lèvres par celles du vice-capitaine."Mmm." Les lèvres butinèrent les siennes tendrement avant qu'une langue ne s'immisce doucement dans sa bouche, savourant le goût du chocolat tout en caressant délicatement la sienne avant de rompre le baiser. "Le chocolat est encore meilleur de cette façon, déclara Sugawara en allongeant doucement le plus petit sur le lit.

Le roux vit ensuite le vice-capitaine poser le chocolat sur la table avant de le déshabiller lentement. se délectant du moindre parcelle de peau qui se découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'il enlevait les vêtements du plus petit. Il aimait vraiment ce qu'il voyait. "Tu es vraiment mignon, Shouyou, il embrassa tendrement le ventre, cela me donne encore plus envie de te cajoler.

\- Si tu te déshabilles d'abord, répondit le roux un large sourire aux lèvres.

Koushi eut un petit rire avant de se dévêtir à son tour. Le roux l'admira lorsque celui-ci prit ensuite encore quelques bouts de chocolats qu'il mit dans sa bouche avant de se mettre tout contre Shouyou pour lui donner de nouveau un baiser bien langoureux, partageant ainsi le chocolat entre leurs deux bouches. "Mmmm, sussurra Koushi après avoir rompu le baiser, c'est vraiment délicieux." Le roux hocha la tête avant de lui picorer amoureusement les lèvres.

Koushi eut un sourire tendre, il entreprit ensuite de déposer des doux baisers sur le corps du roux, écoutant avec délice les petits gémissements que le plus petit émettait au fur et à mesure de sa lente et sensuelle exploration. Le goût du chocolat allié à la douceur de la peau de Shouyou rendait le tout très succulent.

Le roux éprouvait chaque toucher, chaque caresse, son corps se réchauffant en une douce chaleur qui montait aux reins. Sugawara-san était si doux avec lui, il poussa un cri lorsqu'une langue taquine léchait le gland avant de s'attarder sur tout son membre, le savourant davantage. "Aaah!"

Koushi dégustait ce doux mélange sucré-salé qui se formait sous la langue avant d'humidifier de sa bouche ses propres doigts tout en faisant des vas et vients sur le membre de Shouyou de son autre main. Il eut un sourire aux lèvres quand il vit le roux bouger lascivement ses hanches sous sa main aventureuse.

Le vice-capitaine retira donc les doigts de sa bouche avant d'écarter affectueusement les jambes du roux, caressant tendrement les cuisses fuselées au passage. "Shouyou, murmura-t-il doucement, cela va être un peu inconfortable.

\- Ça ira, Koushi, je te fais confiance, répondit le roux en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Koushi l'embrassa doucement en faisant rentrer un doigt en lui. Il sentit le roux se raidir un peu. Le vice-capitaine se baissa donc et suçota délicatement un téton tout en alternant avec l'autre pendant qu'il mit un deuxième doigt.

Shouyou plongea la main dans les cheveux gris en gémissant de nouveau pendant qu'il sentit un troisième doigt en lui qui bougeait avant d'atteindre..."Oh!" Son futur amant le toucha de nouveau : "Koushi, encore!" Celui-ci retira lentement les doigts et rit légèrement lorsqu'il vit Shouyou faire la moue. "Ne fais pas cette tête là, fit-il en lui donnant un petit baiser, tu vas avoir quelque chose de beaucoup mieux." Il se positionna entre les jambes. "Par contre, tu vas avoir mal au début, donc si tu ne le supportes pas, dis-le moi et j'arrêterai.

\- Mais et toi, Koushi?, s'inquièta le roux, Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça.

\- Il y a plusieurs manières de se faire plaisir, Shouyou, il commença à le pénétrer, maintenant, j'y vais."

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux du roux. Koushi les lécha au fur et à mesure qu'il entra en Shouyou puis le serra dans ses bras une fois qu'il eut fini. "Ça va?, demanda le vice-capitaine, inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit le roux en souriant malgré la douleur, cela commence à faire moins mal."

Koushi frotta amoureusement le nez contre le sien. "Je vais attendre un peu. Fais-moi signe dès que tu veux continuer, d'accord?"

Shouyou entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de patienter un peu le temps que son amant s'ajuste à lui. Koushi en profita pour donner une pluie de baisers sur les joues avant sentir la main de Shouyou se serrer dans la sienne. "C'est bon, Koushi. Tu peux y aller."

Le vice-capitaine bougea donc lentement, de sorte que son amant ait le moins mal possible, il admirait ses yeux ambrés avec une douce dévotion, lui embrassa tendrement la joue en lui chuchotant un "Je t'aime"qui fit sourire le plus petit. "Moi aussi, Kou...shiii?" Celui-ci venait de bouger plus vite, réussissant à atteindre cet petit point qui l'avait fait crié quelques instants plus tôt. Le roux ressentait ce plaisir infini encore et encore, qui s'extériorisait par des cris . Koushi, quant à lui, se délectait de l'étroitesse brûlante de Shouyou qui se contractait au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait. "Tu veux que j'aille...plus fort?

\- Oh oui! Vas...y..."

Koushi fit ce qu'il dit tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas durer. Il prit le membre du plus petit en s'accordant à son rythme, s'exprimant par des légers râles. C'en fut trop pour Shouyou qui se déversa sur sa main en s'étrecissant davantage, ce qui fit venir son amant quelques instants après.

Le vice-capitaine se retira doucement du roux avant de le dorloter affectueusement en l'enlaçant avec tendresse. "Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Shouyou.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi, Koushi, murmura le roux en l'embrassant amoureusement, je suis vraiment heureux."

Koushi lui caressa les cheveux roux en souriant puis tous deux se reposèrent un peu, épuisés mais heureux d'avoir célébré comme il se doit la fête des amoureux.


End file.
